The Septacle
by Bobthestar
Summary: Thorn, a young teenager, is used to being normal & looked down upon. She begins to discover that she came from a Wiccan family. The downside? She has to leave before the town will arrive with torches & pitchforks, shouting for her death. Read on & review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_ Once upon a time, the people of Newington grew restless, and were not always that way, for the town was known for its peace and prosperity. The kids grew more of a bothersome, and their irritated parents became extra aggressive with their discipline. Farmers increased food prices, students started to become lazy with their work, and the guards all stood in place, alert and ready to attack anyone who dares to disrupt their town. No one knew why or how these behaviors were happening - except for one person. _

_ There lived, in a small farm in the middle of the meadows, a little girl and her grandmother. The two were commonly legendary for their crunchy vegetables, hand grown with their bare hands and hard-earned effort, on their farm. It was the little girl who knew why the anxious people were acting this way. Little did they know, and they did know little, no offense, that the 2 females kept a secret. A big, huge secret. A secret no one was allowed to know, and could believe for they would rebel immediately, and have them hanged by the ropes on their necks. The little girl could see visions - images so clear and so accurate, she always knew what was going to happen next. There were the visions of the future, and they told this little one that something, something very bad was going to enter her hometown, and chaos would destroy them all. Unfortunately, as the little girl informed this to her grandmother, the old lady sighed with wistful sadness, and told the little girl, ignore these damn visions of yours, sweetheart, they shall only ruin your soul and mind. But the girl could not, she could not make these terrifying pictures go away - they showed too much and she was afraid: disorder in her town, fires burning everywhere, the agonizing screams for help of her friends and neighbors as they ran down the dark streets, the blackened hand of her own grandmother reaching for her as their home burst into flames. She could only tremble with fright. But how can she stop this? This nasty and violent future? There was only one answer: to go see the sorceress or the witch of Newington as they all called her for her mysterious magick and healing herbs. The little girl sneaked out of her cozy home, not knowing she would never come back, and would never see her dear grandmother as she continued on her journey to the witch's place, her small figure under a dark cloak disappearing as the night owls hooted with woeful cries, watching with knowing eyes._

_ The little girl stood at the ominous entrance on the stone steps, a tiny peephole in the middle of the large brass door. She was waiting at the witch's home, a grand castle with stones bigger than the small child in size, and her tiny heart shook with fear. Hovering crows perched among the black fences around the castle, staring at the little girl with dark, gleaming eyes. With a trembling fist, she knocked on the door, and could hear the echoes from inside the silent home. It was not silent anymore as she heard footsteps coming closer to the door, closer and closer and she held onto her cloak for dear life until they suddenly stopped. There was no more. The little girl breathed raggedly, and whimpered when a dog barked gruffly and a crow cawed menacingly from behind. Then, the gold knob turned slowly and noiselessly, and she held her breath. First, there was a tiny narrow slip of darkness when the door creaked open, and she exhaled in relief, someone finally answering the door. Until she noticed a glassy white eye staring at her, unblinking, and she gasped, as she felt cold hands grab her arms and pull her into the lonely darkness, never to be seen again, never to see the sunlight for a second time._

"Ohh, Vivian! Aiden! Thorn! Nolan! It's time to eat!" My mother's voice howled down the hallway to the living room, where my three siblings and I sat in the middle of the carpet, watching a cartoon show about a witch and a little girl. My mom walked in with a rag in her hands, and she sighed at the sight in front of her.

"Children, stand up, and ready the table! Your father is about to arrive, and he would be very angry if he did not see the table set once he comes in."

"Oh, let him wait, Mother," Vivian said, rolling her eyes. "He needs to know what it feels like to be waited on. Hmph."

"Dear! You cannot say that about your father! You're lucky he wasn't around to hear that."

"Yeah, Vivian, or he'll smack the buttocks off your...BUTT!" Aiden exclaimed, snorting laughter, and Nolan guffawed loudly as I made a disgusted face at them, and Vivian threw a pillow at them. I was the oldest of them all, seventeen, as they were triplets, each fifteen, and always arguing about the useless things in life, which I tended to not jump into. This was also why my mother chose me to take charge. She always did.

"Thorn, be a sweetie, and tell your siblings to get dinner ready," She looked at me with an insistent look. Instead, I stood up and walked to the kitchen to set the table.

"Thank you, Thorn!" My mother called to me, and lowered her voice and with discipline, said, "Why don't you three be like your sister, hm? Then you wouldn't be in so much trouble all the time."

"Me? Be like Thorn? Please," Vivian's bitter voice said, and I wrinkled my nose in discomfort. How could anyone stand her, with a voice like that? Of course, she was the dramatic of us all. I shook my head as I placed the silverware in their rightful places, the napkins folded perfectly.

"But, Ma, I'm a boy, I can't be like Thorn," Aiden whined, and Nolan echoed yes. "I'd have to wear ugly long skirts, and have tangled long hair!"

"Shh, don't say that! You know Thorn is sensitive about the way she looks!" Mother whispered unhappily, and my siblings snickered. I looked down at myself. Was I that horrendous? I didn't look too bad: my ebony colored hair was down to my waist, along with my white blouse and light brown skirt. I looked into the mirror on the kitchen wall, and into my eyes, the color of sea green. I'm just different, I thought to myself confidently. I sighed and finished the job with a clank of the glass cup on the table. Then the door opened, and my father entered, his boots thumping against the wood floor, the cold wind whistling in as he shut it closed.

"I'm home!" He yelled, his deep voice shaking the entire house. Well, it felt like it did. My father walked into the dining room, and spotted me right away.

"Father," I nodded, and he tipped his imaginary hat in reply, smiling. He came closer and pulled me in for a huge teddy bear hug.

"How's my little Thorn?" He ruffled my hair, and I laughed, pushing him away. He always made me feel better with his wide hugs, and I was grateful as I smiled up to him.

"Bob, you're home!" My mother scurried into the room, my siblings trailing along and she kissed him on the cheek. "How was work, dear?"

My dad took off his checkered flannel jacket, and sat down roughly in his chair, sighing. "Not bad, there weren't as many jobs as last autumn, but the boss didn't mind. Plus, with the way the weather is acting up? Winter is going to be one heck of a ride, kids."

"Daddy, you're working too hard." Vivian said, and poked her skinny finger at my dad's large hand. "Look, you have tiny splinters all over!" My brothers winced, and my dad smiled reassuringly, patting Vivian's hand.

"This is called hard work, Vivian, and you're going to learn about it soon enough because it is what will lead you to be an adult," His voice was soft and gentle, but the meaning of his words were meant to be memorized and learned, so the four of us all nodded, understanding. Then he patted his stomach, grabbed a fork and spoon in each hand, and smiled brightly.

"All right, I'm starving. Let's eat!" We cheered, and my mom hurried into the kitchen to plate the food. Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door. I stood up, as my father wondered aloud who that could be, and looked through the window, spotting a glimpse of dark brown hair and a mustache, and I knew it was a male.

"Dad, it's a man with a mustache! Do I let him inside?" I called, and he yelled back, "Sure!" So I opened the door to meet a tall and striking young man, dressed in a gray suit, who smiled politely at me, as I gawked at him.

"May I come in?" His light, teasing voice was muffled from the glass screen door, and I hurriedly held it aside for him as he stepped through the threshold.

"Thank you, my lady," He bowed his head in thanks, and took my hand gently, kissing the top. I stood like a statue, not daring to move, as I stared at him with wide eyes. Who was this man? And why was my heart beating so quickly? I barely knew him! The young male was in the dining room by the time I came to my senses, and I walked in silently, taking my seat, as my father chatted with him happily.

"Ah, so you're the ol' son of Mr. Smith." Mr. Smith was my father's supervisor, and they had known each other ever since I was born. Our families had occasionally gone out to lunch together in the past, and I had not seen a boy with brown hair among us at the time, that I was certain. I listened as Mr. Smith's son carried on.

"Yes, sir, I was in France for my studies and I wasn't able to meet you and your family. For that, I apologize." He said, and my father barked with a laugh as the rest of my family smiled as always when my father hooted his laughs. I could see with a sideways glance that Vivian was probably batting her eyelashes at the man, her sights set for him who appeared out of nowhere. Joy.

"No, no, it's all right. Come, you shall dine with us until our stomachs burst with bliss! Minerva, go get another plate and some silverware! Tonight shall be a feast!" My mother dashed to the kitchen, and my father turned to me. "Thorn, let me introduce to you, Mr. Smith's son, Donovan, who's just a couple of years older than you. Donovan, this is my oldest daughter, Thorn."

We looked at each other, and I smiled thinly. I could feel the cold glare from Vivian as Donovan grinned back boyishly. I hope my room won't be in disarray the last time a boy of Vivian's expressed interest to me. Mother thought I had had teenage angst then. I didn't want to clean up again, so I grabbed the chance to set up a date for Vivian.

"Mister Smith..." I began to say, unsure of how to call him.

"Donovan, call me Donovan."

I tried to not cringe at the slight purr he had added to his reply. "Donovan, would you like to be shown around the neighborhood? It's quite a sight," I laughed gently, and my father chortled along. Donovan's eyes glimmered with interest, and Vivian was practically seething in her seat with smoke coming out of her ears. I'm helping you, you dummy, I thought grimly and smiled at him, ignoring Vivian.

"That would be very generous of you, my lady," He leaned forward with his hand to me as if to take my hand and kiss it, but stopped when my mother entered with plates of food on each arm.

"Food's ready!" She exclaimed and everyone shifted in their seats with their utensils in their hands, eyes eager and hungry. Well, almost everyone. Donovan merely adjusted his plate and tucked his napkin in his collar, each movement very sophisticated and elegant. Even Vivian, the enchanted queen of the house, was staring with utter awe and respect. I, on the other hand, did not care and was so hungry, my stomach growled loudly as if it was trying to grab the rations itself. I blushed and urged my mother to put the plates down, ignoring the snickers from my brothers as my father swatted at them with his hand. Each of the cuisines was my father's favorite dishes, and he whooped with approval. There was steaming Italian spaghetti with a side of crunchy garlic bread spread with Parmesan cheese, a huge bowl of mouthwatering hot tomato soup, salads of our organic green vegetables, and finally, the big platter of scrumptious potatoes and delicious steaks. Everyone was nearly drooling, even Donovan. My mother sat down proudly for she was the chef of these cuisines. Then my father held his arm up as if he was the host of a big event.

"Dig in, everyone!" He shouted with exuberance and delight, and we cheered along.

"All right, man!"

"Yes!"

"Oh, brother."

"My, my, Miss Oakley, this looks too good to eat!" Donovan said, shocked, and each person laughed, their grinning mouths full of food. I rolled my eyes, and poked his untouched plate with my fork.

"Just eat, and you'll see."

He did with some hesitation, his cerulean eyes widening with surprise, and he continued to eat every bite. I grinned and turned my attention back to my dinner. We continued to devour until our stomachs really did feel like bursting, so my father happily suggested we take a walk around the town, and say, why not show Donovan while we're at it? Vivian jumped up immediately, grabbed Donovan's hand, who made a sound of protest as they passed by me, and rushed out of the house in record timing. I could hear the chorus singing Hallelujah and I looked at my dad, who was staring after the couple with raised eyebrows. I wiggled my own at him.

"How long do you think she'll be at it?" I asked mischievously, and he grinned back.

"For 5 bucks? About a month."

I struggled not to smile as I inclined my head. "Why, a month, Father? I'd say, about 7 week's tops."

He chuckled, and nodded out the window. "You haven't noticed how he was staring at you? I would have too with the way you worked your food back there. Looks like there's going to be competition, eh?" He laughed as I threw a piece of bread at him, my mother smiling as she picked up the dishes.

"Go on, Thorn; take a walk with your brothers. Bob, come clean the dishes with me," She ordered sternly, and turned around to the kitchen, but not before she winked at me slyly. My dad stood up, stretching, and wiggled his hips in a back and forth motion.

"Looks like I'm going to have to give your mother a pleasant gift tonight!"

"Ugh, Dad, I didn't need to know that!" I laughed, shaking my head, and he ruffled my hair as I passed by him. He nodded at the boys, who were splashing each other with water, my mother yelling at them to stop.

"Take care of them, okay?" I replied yes, and he laid his strong hand on my shoulder and squeezed gently. "You too, Thorn. You take care too."

His eyes, green as mine, stared down at me with resignation and worry. I gazed back, my mind confused to why he was acting this way. He was always this way, whenever I left the house for an errand or school. As if something bad was going to happen and he couldn't do anything about it but be concerned. Or maybe it was something good. But before I could open my mouth to ask, he had already withdrew his hand, and walked to my mother in the kitchen encircling his arms around her waist as she beamed up at him, both of them staring into each other's eyes tenderly. My heart ached at the touching scene before me. They were incredibly in love with each other, and I watched with envy and joy. Would I be able to find my other half as my mother did? I scoffed, and knew I would not. I did not believe in love, even if my own parents were. It was just pure lust, just attraction to each other. That was what I believed back then and that would be what I would regret the most, not believing in love. Without a final thought, I turned away and shouted to my brothers to hurry up, stepping out of the house and into the moonlight night, the cool air and the dark night greeting me as I closed my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_The little girl could not see. That was what she thought at first as she opened her eyes. She began to sit up, and felt her hands behind her back, tied with a thick string, possibly rope. She could feel the tears coming, and she took a deep breath to hold them in. Her arms ached from being held back for so long, her eyes beginning to focus in the darkness, and she was scared, very scared. As she looked around, the blackness turned to shapes, their figures turning into glistening sharp objects that were hanging on the wall next to her. She felt a deep jolt inside of her and a tiny intuition whispered to her that they were tormentors, those needle-like things and that this room was a prison, an isolated place for torture. To her left was a window with thick iron bars, too big for the little girl to squeeze through. Biting her lip, she looked around frantically for an escape, remembering she was supposed to see the witch before the chaos from her vision would erupt. There. A tiny slip of light from the doorway to her right. She struggled to stand up from the bag she was laying on; it felt like a rice bag, rough and itchy, and her feet landed with a splash on the floor. She glanced down, confused. Was the floor wet? Suddenly, the doorknob jiggled and she stood motionless, her heart accelerating each second, staring at the handle for ages. Then the door opened silently, and the figure entered the room slowly. She could finally see how everything looked, but she wasn't able to focus, not the flood of blood on the floor, not how she could escape through the door. She was staring at the person's face._

_He was beautiful. No, not just beautiful, he was divine, magnificent and had an enchanting aura surrounding him, and it made him glow with brilliance. His full luscious lips were smiling now with his taut face and high cheekbones, his fathomless, cold eyes rimmed with black eyelashes were emotionless, staring down at her silently. His tense muscled body was leaning towards her like a ravenous predator ready to attack its prey and she could see his long raven black hair tied behind his smoothly curved pale neck. The little girl was still young, but she could feel the want to hold him in her arms, to feel his arms around her. It shamed and frightened her to think of that, and the young man seemed to sense what she was feeling when he grinned, a smile that showed his sharp-pointed teeth. The little girl recalled having heard of a rumor that a rabid animal was around town, and she had thought it suspicious when she saw a vision of a man devouring a leg of a woman. Then she remembered a story her grandmother used to tell her once ago in her old, squeaky rocking chair: fiends, seducing their victims with their stunning beauty, sucking the blood out of them before eating their flesh, and had been extinct for nearly 50 years, wiped out by the witches themselves. She could not stop her shaking, and she felt weak, her knees rubber, collapsing onto the rice bag as she faced the monster, the one she could not remember the name of. He came closer, his canines glinting from the small light, and all she could see was his black, bottomless eyes of an abyss, too deep to swim out alive. Finally, she remembered the name of his species before everything disappeared._

_The Strix._

"Nolan, get back here! Ugh, Aiden, stop that! We're almost at curfew, you guys!" I shouted at them in irritation, and sighed. My brothers and I were at the park, a spot encircled with rustling trees and a few benches. I was sitting on one, relaxing until Aiden threw an armful of leaves at me.

"Aiden!" I yelled, looking down at my now-dirty clothes. The two boys snickered, and squealed as I chased after them. I grew tired after a few minutes, and waved at them exasperatedly.

"Okay, I give, I give," I wheezed as I stood there, bending with my hands on my knees.

"Haha, Thorn, you're so slow!" Aiden pointed and laughed at me, Nolan doing the same as they skipped around me. I rolled my eyes at them. How immature could they get? Suddenly, their eyes widened with surprise at something behind me. The two of them looked at each other, nodded, and began to run away, their arms flailing towards the trees.

"Aiden! Nolan! Where are you two going now?" I stared after them in disbelief for a few seconds before I looked around and straightened up, wondering what it was that frightened them off.

"Cowards."

My eyes locked onto cold sapphire, the eyes of a short, stocky man who stood behind me. I smiled slightly, resisting the urge to retort back as I recognized him.

"Mr. Smith," I greeted him, and he stiffly nodded in return. He was dressed in a black suit, his cane in his hand, and the other in his pocket. His little monocle shone faintly from the dim sunlight, and I mentally cringed at how sinister he looked. He resembled the corrupted version of Mr. Poe of _The Series of Unfortunate Events_.

"Why are you here, Mr. Smith?" I asked inquiringly. "This isn't your type of setting."

He raised his bushy eyebrows, and waved his cane in a circle, the sharp end almost hitting me. I felt an ounce of annoyance. The park was almost empty by now, as it was turning to night and my brothers were nowhere in sight.

"Why am I here, dear? I'm here to meet my client, who, sadly, has not shown up yet." He scowled, his cerulean eyes narrowing before they returned to a twinkle as he smiled at me. What kind of client? I mused, and nodded at the setting sun.

"Then you should be getting home, sir. It's getting late."

He pondered for a second. "Yes, I best be going then. Oh, and have you by any chance seen Kegan around? I need to speak with him about a vital matter." He glanced at me suspiciously. I shook my head, trying to look confused since I had a feeling Kegan was playing hooky or something, and he frowned, his thin lips curving down.

"I see. Well then, I will be off. Goodbye, my dear," He waved once with his cane, and he walked away. I breathed a sigh of relief that inhaled to a gasp when a voice startled me from behind.

"Well, that was disturbing." The teasing voice murmured and I whipped around to see bright sky blue eyes that twinkled with amusement. I pursed my lips.

"Kegan," I greeted quietly, and he grinned in response. He stood there, stunning as ever, with his midnight hair, messy from the wind and I could tell from the way he held his broad, muscled body underneath his white t-shirt that he knew he was looking good.

"How was it like to meet my father after so many years, Thorn? Not pleasant, was it?" He laughed, and I rolled my eyes before they began searching for my brothers.

"Looking for someone?" He asked good-humoredly, and sat down on the grass, his feet splaying out, his head bent back to look at me.

"You didn't see Aiden and Nolan pass by?"

"Nope. I was passing by when I saw my father walk away from you. What was he talking to you about anyways?" He looked into the trees, his voice light, although I could hear something different in it, something like nervousness. I sat down next to him, my head on my knees.

"Nothing really. He was looking for you though. He wanted to talk to you about some matter." I gave him a sideways glance. He lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh, really?"

"Yup. It sounded important though..." I trailed on, hoping he would tell me what it was. His eyes narrowed slightly before he shrugged nonchalantly, the seriousness disappearing.

"Who knows? Maybe he wanted to get you a new outfit or something," He frowned at my worn skirt and I threw pieces of grass at him.

"You were always the witty one, Kegan."

"And you were always the messy one, Thorn."

"Hey!"

"It's true, don't try to deny it. Oh, look, there are your brothers over there. Aha! Tricked ya." I shoved him by the shoulder, and he pushed me back playfully. We glared at each other until we couldn't hold our laughter in and I began to think of the good times we had: a girl and a boy both with dark hair racing each other on the cool grass as both of them cheered when they both ran past the finish line, a crying girl holding her knee as the boy bandaged it soothing her with soft words, the two of them sharing an ice cream cone on a hot summer day, the boy holding a book with pictures as the girl sat, listening to his storytelling. I miss those days, I thought sadly, and glanced at Kegan to see him looking at me also. Why was this always happening, the moments where we would laugh and have fun, and then suddenly turn intimate and intense? I started to stand, when he grabbed hold of my wrist, his hold strong and firm. He stared at me with aquamarine eyes that seemed to darken as they moved closer and closer each second, and I could see his dilated pupils.

"Thorn..."

I couldn't move, I didn't know what to say, and I abruptly had a flash, an image of a person, a little girl, being held in a dark room. I could hear her quiet sobs as blood dripped from her wrist, her holding onto an object held by a string on her neck. I saw a glimpse of sharp white teeth, coated with ruby blood. I gasped in horror when my eyesight cleared, and Kegan sat there, frozen like a statue, a striking sculpture, his eyes wide.

"What is it, Thorn? Thorn!" He jiggled his head at my face, but I couldn't respond. What was that? That horrible picture of such a pitiful little girl? Why was she bleeding? I looked at Kegan with fear, and he stared back with confusion and worry.

"Come on, Thorn; tell me what's going on! If it was because of me, I'm sorry! I just wanted you to stay with me..." He trailed on, and I came to my senses. This time I took hold of his hand, and his eyes widened with shock and delight.

"Kegan, I...I think I just had a vision." I said slowly and incredulously. He looked at me with the same shocked expression; but instead of delight it was panic. Why? Then he grabbed my shoulders and shook me desperately. Oh man, I bet we look so stupid and silly right now, I thought embarrassingly and tried to concentrate on the shouts he was yelling to me, or rather to himself as he continued to shake my shoulders. I was feeling very, very stupid and bewildered

"This is bad! This is not good! We'll have to pack. No, we need only the essentials. Shit, now we have to tell your parents too. Double shit, now we have to find a place to live in too. OH triple sh––"

"KEGAN! STOP!" I yelled and finally, he stopped shaking and talking all at once, and I struggled to control my breathing.

"Good God, I thought I was going to die right then, if you kept that up. Man." I gasped and he abruptly stood up, looking around, searching.

"Come on, we need to get you home."

"What are you doing? I need to go find my brothers!" I cried as he pulled me up and started to jog. He shook his head slightly as we ran.

"We can't focus on that right now. We need to get you to safety," He said loudly, and we were suddenly running up the steps of my house. How did we get here so fast? I didn't get the chance to ask when he threw open the door, slamming it against the wall. My dad jumped up from his seat, where he was clipping his toenails.

"What the––!"

"Mr. Oakley, the change is starting."

"Now?"

Kegan nodded. "Now." My dad's face flickered through several emotions like a movie film: surprised, shock, fear, and then a determination I always knew he had. He walked over to where the cabinets were and opened them, revealing a long black pistol. When it clicked and he slipped it into his pocket, he turned towards us.

"Let's go."

Suddenly, they grabbed me by the arms and carried me upstairs, my feet dangling as we went up.

"Hey! What's going on?" I looked at both of them for an answer. None. My dad stared ahead as Kegan glanced at me quickly.

"Thorn, I know you're confused right now––"

"How'd you know?" I muttered.

"––but you need to listen to us and we'll all be safe, okay?" He gave me the Kegan look: a steely gaze in the eyes, his jaw set when he made his decision, the thin lips in a straight line. I always faltered when he gave me the look. I pouted and looked away.

"Fine."

_Everything hurt. Tears blurred the little girl's vision, but could not diminish her pain. She cried softly, for her grandmother, her friends, knowing she had let them down by succumbing to the man and his brilliance. She lifted her trembling fingers to touch the side of her neck. There were 4 small deep holes in a row, rimmed with dried blood. She winced, and laid her head on the wall behind her. When will she be able to escape? How will she see the witch so she could save her town?_

_She curled herself into a ball, gripping her hands tightly, ignoring the throbbing sting on her wrist where he slit it with one of those sharp objects she had seen. It had stopped bleeding after he licked the wound. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and it opened as the small one opened an eye warily, fear creeping in her. In peeked an old, wrinkly woman, her humped back and her small wire arms shadowing the light from the little girl's face. She slowly sat up, her hands to her chest, and the old lady chuckled quietly. Her skin was like the smooth ruffles of a dress with tiny dark specks, overlapping each other. Her small, narrowed eyes stared at her, unblinking, and the old lady held a necklace in her hand. It was a star bordered in a circle; it was beautiful, and glimmered as it swung lightly around, the star lilac. The little girl gasped, and the old lady nodded. You recognize this, the old lady croaked and the small girl backed away from her. Chortling, she threw the necklace at the girl as it landed her small lap. The little girl stared at it without touching it. It will help you, the old lady said and smiled wickedly before she inched out of the room, the door closing behind her, the darkness enveloping the little girl once again._

Kegan threw me an empty duffel bag with a serious expression. I stared at him with surprise.

"Be ready in 5 minutes. We'll meet you downstairs." He turned away and walked downstairs without a glance. I sighed. I still had no clue what was going on, but obediently obeyed Kegan's orders. Stuffing some clothes without paying attention to them, I stared blankly around my room, a place I have been living in for my entire life. A knock on the door jolted me back from my thoughts, and I turned to see my sister leaning on the doorjamb, her arms crossed. She pointed lazily at the now-full bag in my hands.

"Looks like you're ready," said Vivian, and I stood up without answering. She went on as I searched around my room for my jacket.

"It's going to be a while before you get to a safe place so I would bring only the essentials." She stopped, and gazed at me with piercing gray eyes. "Do you want to know why you're suddenly leaving?

I looked up at her in disbelief. "Don't tell me YOU know what's going on."

"Of course I do. I know everything," She smiled innocently while she twirled a strand of her red hair. "Anyways, if you don't leave now, the family is going to have bigger problems with you here."

"So? I can help."

"Right," She laughed as if it was the funniest joke in the world. "By being here? The town is going to be hunting you down, big sister."

"What?" I nearly screamed, and lowered my voice. "Why? I didn't do anything."

Vivian smiled then, a slow one like the cat in _Alice in Wonderland_. "It's what you are. You're a witch, big sister, and that's something."


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you all are not confused with the way the story is going. I'm actually incorporating a new circle of witches and supernatural beings into the Night World series. It's sort of hard for me to get the story right, so it might take a while for me to post new chapters, and I apologize for that. What would truly help me are your reviews, they really do and I will be grateful, very very grateful. If you are not satisfied, then I shall try to make it better, I will. So for now, enjoy Chapter Three. Or not.

* * *

Chapter 3

"What?" I sputtered out after a few moments and a couple of deep breathes. I was laying on my bed, my head on the pillow as Vivian sat on the edge with an amused smile.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself? You're a witch." Vivian said slowly and shook her head. "You're so strange, big sister, but I guess that's part of the witch genes."

"Ha, no. No, no, no. No way in bloody hell am I a witch," I sat up and crossed my arms as I lay back on my headrest. "Witches are not real. If they were, our lives would be so much easier!"

Vivian raised her eyebrows. "Are you serious? Haven't you noticed how these houses were made? How the farming is so easy these days?"

"What about it? I've been too busy," I waved a hand nonchalantly. Vivian rolled her eyes, and leaned forward, the bed squeaking with each movement.

"The witches made their magick so their future generations would have easier lives. Unfortunately, no one is appreciating it like they wanted to."

I scooted away from her slowly. "Riiiiight."

"Thorn! Hurry up, will you?" Kegan's voice shouted from downstairs, and I jumped off the bed frantically, grabbing my duffel bag, full with clothes. Vivian sat on the bed with her hands under her chin, watching me.

"So, do you want to know some spells? Maybe some love ones?" She smiled knowingly, and I resisted the urge to throw my sock at her as I looked around for necessary items to pack.

"No, I do not and will not be allowed to even if I wanted to know."

She cocked her head to the side. "Are you sure? I've tried and it really works," She raised her hands in defense when I glared at her. "Hey, I was curious and bored."

Sighing, I grabbed my brush from my desk and I walked out of my room, Vivian following me. I closed the door, its sound giving a final click. I stood there with my bag in my hand, facing the door as Vivian looked at me with curiosity.

"Are you okay, Thorn?" She never called me by my first name unless it was serious. I glanced up at her, seeing her worried eyes. I was going to miss her, even if she is a total drama queen. I didn't know what to say, so I patted her shoulder with my free hand, and went downstairs.

_The little girl was sleeping, twitching every so often from the scary nightmares of black and red. That was all she could see. Just the darkness and the bright color of blood. Why is that? She did not know how long it had been since she came upon the witch's home, and was pulled in by cold hands, only to be drunk from and held there like a prisoner. She felt as if years had gone by, and she felt a terrible longing for her dear grandmother back at the cottage. She had to move. She had to escape, or her grandmother would die; from the loneliness or the horrible chaos that would disrupt her entire town. She had seen the vision, and she knew it was real. Everything she had seen was real. Even the existence of the strix. The man, she realized, was a strix. But why was he in a human body? Could they have developed a new way to live in this world? They might be the cause of the would-be disruption of her town. Fortunately, the little girl's bindings were weakening from her movements, and she could move her hands easily than before. Standing up slowly without making a sound, she moved across the room with silent steps, cautious of the wet floor. The ropes were slipping off now, and she bit her lip from screaming with excitement. She was finally free. But not yet, she thought grimly for she was still in the hands of the man who took her blood and bit her. She was confused to why he had not eaten her flesh yet. That was what the strix were: flying monsters that seduced their victims with their beauty, sucking their blood and eating them; it was very grotesque. Shuddering, she felt the rope fall from her wrists and she caught it in her hands before it could land with a splash. She would use this as a weapon, she thought firmly, and looked to where the door was. There was no light to guide her this time, and the window showed that it was nighttime. She will have to wait._

Kegan and I stood at the doorway with multiple bags on our arms, my family around us. It was the last goodbye, although it felt, to me, a see-you-later. Kegan nodded to everyone, gave me a meaningful glance, and went to start the car, which was parked in the neighborhood lot.

"Thorn?" My mother laid her hand on my cheek, and I turned to look at her. She was still pale, but her strong grip on my shoulder showed how much strength there was in her fragile body. My mother still looked like the red-haired beauty she was back then in her teen years: her cherry blossom lips that curled up when she laughed, her heart-shaped face with the soft gray eyes; the exact duplicate of Vivian, only nicer and taller. She'll be okay, I repeated in my head for comfort and smiled at her. Suddenly, her eyes were shining with tears, and I dropped the bags to circle my arms around her.

"Oh, Thorn, I'll miss you so much!" She squeezed me tighter, and I tucked my face into the crook of her neck like I used to when I was still little enough to be picked up. My mother's shoulders shook as she sobbed, and I tried to not cry since I didn't want to make her cry even more. My father patted my back, and I let my mother go to squeeze him at his waist. Laying his trembling hand on my head, he spoke to my siblings.

"Say goodbye to your big sister, you guys," His deep voice shook, and I felt smaller arms go around me, squeezing with all their might.

"Bye, Thorn," Aiden mumbled, his face in my stomach and I smiled when Nolan hugged me from behind.

"I'll see you guys soon," I said, and then froze for a second, glaring at the two with narrowed eyes. "Wait a second. Where WERE you guys? When did you get home?"

They let go of me, and started to back away with their hands in front of them as if in surrender. My father shook his head at me, and ushered them out of the room, along with my mother, who gave me a tearful smile. Waving at them, I looked at Vivian, who stood off to the side.

"What? No sobbing or begging for the big sister?" I teasingly asked, and she rolled her eyes.

"Practice, Thorn, and I'm sure you'll be a very awesome witch," She smiled, stepped forward, and gave me a tight hug, her small arms choking my neck.

"Can't...breathe..." I wheezed, and she let go, laughing. We looked at each other, smiling when a sharp knock was heard. Kegan stepped inside, his handsome face urgent and I noticed from behind his head was an orange glow. With a shock, I realized it was sticks of fire with the bobbing heads of shouting people. It was a wonder how fast news traveled around this place.

"It's time." I turned back to my little sister with worry, and she patted my arm soothingly. Her calm expression was unnerving.

"Go," Then her eyes widened with surprise. "Oh! I almost forgot!" She ran to the kitchen, and came back with a small blue pouch in her hand, slipping it into my wrist.

"Here, and don't take it off." She told me firmly, and I raised my eyebrow. Kegan pulled my arm, urging, and I grabbed my bags while I walked backwards, away from my home as I stared at her desperately.

"Bye," I mouthed at her, and she waved. I stepped inside the car with dark windows, still looking at the front door, my sister closing it slowly. When Kegan zoomed through the streets, the last thing I heard was the angry murmur of the people before I shut my eyes, laying my cheek on the shoulder of the passenger seat and dozed off, the remnants of my tears leaking onto the leather.


	4. Chapter 4

I am terribly sorry about how long this took. Unfortunately, the internet at home crashed so now I have no computer to upload my chapters to you, and only a laptop with no connection to type on. However, that was a few days ago, and the computer should be coming home soon. I uploaded this at my school, and wrote another chapter as a Christmas present and a Happy New Year gift. Enjoy and achieve those resolutions as I will with mine.

* * *

Chapter 4

Something shook me out of my lapse of slumber. I opened my eyes groggily, blinking into the blinding sunshine. Except there was no light. Just darkness with the moon and the twinkling stars as its company. I sat up from the seat, wrapping my arms around myself, and noticed Kegan had his hand on my shoulder. I stared at it, puzzled.

"What are you doing, Kegan?" He was gazing at me, his expression unreadable. He started at my voice, and I shook my head at the dark circles under his eyes. "You haven't slept at all, have you?"

Sighing, he turned away, stretching his arms. "Nah, I'm too wired up to."

It was at that time my stomach took the pleasure to voice its complaints. I looked around to see if there was any food in the car, focusing through the darkness with the moonlight as a flashlight.

"Oh, there's a bag next to you. I went to a fast food restaurant and got you some fries." He inclined his head. "You like fries, right?"

I didn't answer as I was stuffing my mouth with the delicious, warm crunchy delicacies. I looked up at him and nodded furiously. He laughed, his eyes shining sapphire with the moonlight.

"Well, that's a relief," murmured Kegan and turned away, arms crossed. I stopped munching, and held out a fry for him.

"You should eat too," He shook his head, and I raised my eyebrows. "You need all the strength you can get if you're with me. I don't stay with weaklings."

He narrowed his eyes, and I stared back, unwavering. We stayed that way for a few moments until he finally gave in, and took the piece, chewing it slowly as he watched me. I bit my lip to hold back from laughing, handing him more fries. The bag was empty minutes later, and Kegan patted his stomach, groaning and leaning back onto his seat.

"Man, my stomach feels like it's going to burst!" He burped and I threw the crumpled bag at him.

"Gross, Kegan!"

"Hey, I can't help it!" He chuckled. I smiled at him, and looked down at my hands.

"Kegan, I want to thank you for helping me," I said softly, and looked into his eyes. "And my family. I know it's a little soon for saying this, but just in case."

Frowning, he faced towards me, folding his legs criss-cross-apple-sauce-style. "In case of what? We're not in danger, Thorn, just staying away until it's safe to go back."

"That's the thing, Kegan," I looked through the windshield, unsure to why I was explaining my decisions to him, the things I had thought about as I was asleep. "I don't want to. I don't want my family to be within my limits. I'm a dangerous person. I don't know what's going to happen and I don't want to find out."

"What are you trying to say, Thorn?" asked Kegan. He leaned forward, taking my hands in his strong ones. "You're going to be okay. You're not a witch, if that's what you're thinking."

I shook my head, smiling sadly. "No, you don't understand. I'm just a person who's accused of being a witch, and that's even worse. How can I look at everyone now? The people I've known all my life? I don't even understand how you can touch me at this moment. I'm horrible."

"What? This is crazy talk, Thorn!" He tightened his grip when I tried to take my hands away. "You're hurting yourself about all of this, and it's not right. I'll help you, Thorn. It's going to be okay."

Looking in his eyes, I realized I was being a wimp, a stupid one. "Yeah?"

"Yes." He told me firmly, and wrapped me in his long arms. "It will be okay, I promise. I'll be here with you all the time and I'll never leave you alone. You know it."

I laid my cheek against his shoulder, feeling a clench in my chest, and breathed in his sweet scent. He stroked my hair gently, his breath ruffling the strands. I was very warm, and I didn't know how long we sat there, feeling content and at peace. I felt belonged, enchanted, and most of all, happy. And I knew, right then, and could see my future ahead: a girl holding a bouquet of fries tied with a red bow as the boy stood behind her, arms around her waist, chin on her shoulder as they looked up at the moon, smiling; the couple at an empty beach, on the sand, feet and arms tangled around them as they stared at the sunset. I stopped there, not risking anymore. I didn't want to feel that tiny hope, thinking I could spend my future with him until our gray hair turned to white, our smooth skin to old layers, and our young eyes to wise ones, still filled with tender love for each other. It was too much, and I couldn't handle it. Which was why I pushed him away, both hands on his chest as he looked at me with a shock. I cleared my throat and looked away.

"We should go." I didn't say anymore, and neither did he. He breathed deeply, glancing at me every so often and started the car.

_It was time. She could hear his footsteps because she was listening so, so carefully. She was very close to her escape that it hurt to think about it: the overwhelming joy on her grandmother's face, the warm gentle arms around her. She would not think then, just act. She would not falter, for this was her only chance. The footsteps stopped and she could see the doorknob turning silently with the help of the moonlight from the window. Gripping the rope tightly, she slinked over to the door. It opened and she lashed out, rope in mid-air, hoping she would choke him to death. But he was too fast, and she did not have the advantage as she thought she did. He whipped his hand up to grab her wrist, the arm with the rope and held her there, feet dangling from the ground as she stared at him, horror-struck, with an unexpected realization that she had failed; herself and her people. She felt something break in her and she couldn't hold it in. Tears welled up in her eyes, a sob in her throat as the rope dropped to the wet floor with a splash. He looked at the little girl with a small smile, his head to the side, wondering what she was doing. She flinched when his hand rose to stroke her cheek. Such a pretty darling, he murmured quietly, and moved her closer to him, holding her wrist as if she weighed nothing. Did you think you could escape me, little one? His musical voice spoke calmly and he brushed his lips lightly on her cheeks, breathing in her fragrance. She shivered, disgusted and feeling violated, and she thought quickly. She was defenseless, but so was he and she was in the perfect position. With all the strength she could gather, she kicked him where every male hated to be hurt in: between the legs. He roared with pain and rage, and dropped her on the floor. She landed with a thump, and ran for anything, anything that said freedom._

"I think we're lost." I said to Kegan, and he glared at me before turning his attention back to the road. His fingers tightened on the steering wheel.

"No, we are not," growled Kegan with clenched teeth. I raised my eyebrows at him, and lay back on the seat.

"Really. Then where are we, oh dear GPS?" He didn't answer, and I rolled my eyes, turning away from him. The entire ride had been awkwardly silent after the hugging incident, and we dared not utter a single word. I had no idea where we were heading to, figuring Kegan was the master of all answers. I was wrong.

We had passed by an old yellow sign indicating drivers to merge even though there were no lanes for merging, which made no sense. That was how I figured we were lost: we had driven passed it twice. Kegan had switched on the radio to drown out my warnings of being lost, the droning voice of the radio host filling the air.

Now, I could see the sign again in the distance, and looked at Kegan. He pursed his lips.

"Shut up, Thorn," he muttered, and I shook my head slowly.

"Why are guys so stubborn?" I sighed and turned to my window. That was when I noticed something in the trees.

It was bright, even as the golden sun was just rising, in the dark woods.

"Um, Kegan? Could you stop the car?" I pulled on his sleeve and he frowned, glancing at me.

"I don't know, could I? Why? You need to go pee or something?"

I looked at him. "Wow, Kegan. Way to be honest."

Sighing, he eased his foot on the brake near the shoulder of the road, closer to the trees. "Fine, we're stopping. You happy now?"

"Never said I was." I replied and opened the door, stepping out into the cool morning air. Fortunately, I was wearing a sweater, as was Kegan, although he looked more like a model for a sweater company. Ignoring his pointed stares, I walked into the woods, knowing he would follow.

Bits of sunlight shone through the high trees as we walked through the forest, and I forced my legs to move even though they were aching from the lack of exercise. Kegan was silent from behind me, only his footsteps told me he was still there. What really surprised me was my determination to get to the bright thing, and I had no idea why.

It seemed as if we were not getting any closer though. Minutes passed by slowly and we were both exhausted. Kegan stopped me, grabbing my arm.

"Hey! We're almost there, Kegan. Just be patient for a little longer," I told him, and struggling from his grip. His fingers were like stone, and he tightened them.

"No, I want to know what's going on and what we're looking for, Thorn. You're acting strangely," His eyebrows slanted downward. "Tell me."

Clenching my teeth, I glared at him. "Then leave. Go back home. I can take care of myself."

Without another word, I turned away from him, jerking my arm free and stomped away. Of course, that was when I had to face my clumsiness. My foot connected with the unnoticed pile of rocks, and I flew forward, Kegan's shout echoing in the woods.

"Watch out!"

_SPLAT_, and all in a second, I had mud over my clothes and a laughing Kegan at the side.

"Ugh," I groaned as I got to my feet, looking down at my clothes. "Oh joy, now I'm dirty like a rat."

Kegan wagged a shaking finger at me. "Hey, hey, don't you diss rats, missy. My friend has some as pets. They're pretty cool to keep."

I gave him a look. "Riiight."

"It's true!" He dug out his wallet from his back pocket, a grin plastered on his face. Probably from my awesome act of falling. "See? It's a girl."

"Hm, you're right, she looks sort of adorable." Then I shoved him. "You're distracting me! Let's go."

He snapped his fingers. "Darn, and I almost had you."

Laughing, I began to walk towards that bright light, but stopped when I didn't see it.

"Hey, it's gone!" I looked back at Kegan, who shrugged, confusion on his face.

"Maybe we're lost?" He glanced down at the ground and raised his eyebrows. "You dropped something."

"Hm?" It was the blue pouch Vivian had handed to me during our farewells. "Oh! Wouldn't want to lose that."

I bent down to take it, touching its soft, velvety texture. "I wonder what's in it." I looked up and saw the bright light again. "Hey I see it! Kegan, do you?"

Eyebrows pinched together, he took the bag away from my fingers. The light was gone once the pouch wasn't touching me. Kegan's eyes widened at the direction of the bright light. "Hey, I see it now. It's pretty small though. I can't believe you noticed it all the way from the car."

I frowned. "That's strange. I don't see it at all."

Kegan looked back at me with surprise, and down to the blue pouch with suspicion. "Let's see what's in this thing."

With a quick movement, I whipped it from his hands and held it away from him. "No way! I'm not letting you ruin Vivian's gift to me."

"Thorn," said Kegan slowly. "I just want to see what's in it, that's all. Now give me the pouch."

"No," I shook my head, biting my lip. "You'll ruin the surprise."

He stared at me like I was crazy. "You're worried about the surprise than whatever that thing is making us see and do? It's a charm, I bet! Come on, Thorn, give it to me."

"A charm?"

"Yes, a charm," said Kegan, taking slow steps toward me. "Please, just give me the pouch."

"Hey!" We both jumped at the sound of a voice behind me, and I whirled around to see who it was. Kegan took my shoulders and stood in front of me, facing the person. I leaned to the side, curious.

The tall, skinny boy had red hair, and it stood out from his pale face with the same startling blue eyes like Kegan's. He glanced towards me, his expression curious as mine and grinned like a little schoolboy being caught with something bad.

"Hi there," said the boy and wiggled his fingers to me. I narrowed my eyes and stood valiantly, I have no idea why, like Kegan, who looked down at me, amused and back up to the boy with a serious expression.

"Who are you?" Kegan's deep voice echoed in the circle of trees where we stood, and I held onto his sleeve, looking up at the sky. It was turning dark and we were still lost, thanks to my wonderful brain.

"Me? I should be asking you that, dear sir," said the boy, his hand to his flat chest as if offended. "But I, at least, have manners so I shall speak my name."

He bowed slightly at the waist, and I noticed that his shoes looked new, although the rest of his outfit, jeans and a t-shirt, where slightly wrinkled and dirty. "The name's Bob, mister."

I spoke up before Kegan. "I'm Thorn and this is Kegan."

The scrawny boy smiled at me genuinely. "That's a beautiful name, miss."

"Thank you," I replied curtly. "Do you know where we are? We're sort of lost."

"Hmm," he pondered, tapping his finger on his chin like that was the solution of everything. "You know, I don't even know where I am either."


End file.
